Dragon Quest 8
by taramegareader
Summary: What would happen if a new character was added? More adventures, more drama, romance, and humor to boot! This story will contain T rated language and M rated references. So enter at your own risk!


Hey, people, this is my second story ever and my first Dragon Quest 8 story. I was looking for stories to read and there are very few so I decided to write one of my own. My OC won't show up until later, but for now enjoy. I'll try to stick to the game's actual dialog, but my hand can take only so much writing. Remember, I don't own the game just this individual story and my OC, Tara. The Hero's name is Hero to hold of some confusion,

In a clearing in the woods, was a little mouse. On its head was a little mohawk and it blinked its eyes. Scurrying along the forest floor, the little mouse went over to the young man who was sitting on a rock.

The male looked down at his little friend and put him into his pocket, poking his head out to all the while.

"Oy! Guv!"

The "Guv" looked up and looked up at his companion. With his hands on his hips and club on his back was Yangus. Wearing a green spiked had and had a big ol grin on his face.

"It's gonna get dark if we 'ang about 'ere much longer. Let's 'ead inta town. There's better places than this to spend an evening! Shake a leg, Guv!"

Hero got up and looked around the area. Everything seemed to be okay. Trode seemed to be content with sleeping. Strange how similar he was to when he was human. Not that he would say it out loud.

Yangus walked closer to his friend. "I've prob'ly said it before, but it beats me 'ow you ended up working' for and old codger like 'im! Not that I can talk, though, eh?! Guess people say the same thing about me workin' for you."

Trode suddenly woke up and confronted the giant man. "Hm? Old Codger? I do hope you're not referring to me! What would you know!? A lowlife like you wouldn't recognise nobility if it came up and bit you on the... arrrgh! enough dilly-dallying! Hero! Where's the Princess? I can't see her anywhere..."

Out of nowhere, three slimes came out of the green brush and started towards the group.

"Uh-oh! Here comes trouble, Guv!"

It didn't take long for Yangus and Hero to defeat them. Though they still had a long way to go when it came to skills and fighting.

"They are gone, Your Majesty!"

Trode came out, "Well, they certainly took us by surprise. But nothing we couldn't handle, eh? Now, where the princess? Where's my Medea!? My precious one and only daughter."

Medea walked calmly and gracefully across the bridge. Even as a horse, Princess Medea had her poise and elegance.

"The horse-princess is back. I say we make a move now, before it get dark," said Yangus.

Hero agreed and secretly look at King Trode and the Princess. He would do whatever he could to make Medea herself again. Even though he was just a guard at the castle, she would always be his friend.

The group traveled along the road until the reached the town of Farebury. People whispered and pointed as they walked past. As with Trode's appearance, this would bound to happen in every town they would come across.

"Yes, Yes!Here we are. If my memory serves me correctly, this is the place. This is the town where master Rylus lives!"

"Hold yer 'orses, Grandad! I thought it was Dhoulmagus we were after?"

Hero sighed, even though Yangus was his friend, he couldn't deny he was a bit slow at times.

King Trode did not like being interrupted. "I AM NOT YOUR GRANDAD! And of course Dhoulmagus is our man. He's the one who turned Medea and I into such laughing stocks. But that dastardly magician can't hide from us forever!"

Hero coughed discreetly. _He was doing a pretty good job of evading us, don't you admit?_

"We must track him down and lift this confounded curse! Oh, just look at my poor Medea! And we'd only just settled on her engagement to the Prince of Argonia... Oh, that despicable Dhoulmagus. That's why we need to locate Master Rylus. Will you find him, Hero?" continued King Trode.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I will talk with the towns-folk and see what we can gather on Master Rylus."

"Excellent, I knew there was a reason why you are my number one guardsman!"

_Maybe because everyone else in a plant? _thought Hero.

"Come on, Yangus. The sooner we find Master Rylus the sooner we can find Dhoulmagus."

"Right, Guv! I still think the codger needs to take a pill," Yangus muttered.

After talking to several people, it seemed that Master Rylus had died only a few days prior to their arrival.

"Let's head to the pub, maybe we can find some useful information about the man."

With that said, Hero and Yangus headed over to the pub. After talking to one of them men it seemed even he thought the fire was a little suspicious and Master Rylus was murdered.

Hero looked at the end of the bar and listened in to what the barman was saying.

"I'm sorry, Mister Kalderasha sir. But I am selling a fortune in free drinks for your haphazard fortune-telling." It was obvious the man was annoyed by the lack of profits.

The male gypsy yelled out, "What? My fortune-telling... Haphazard!? Are you a complete fool? Let me tell something to you something for free. All fortune telling is haphazard. What do you expect? So what if I foretold the fire? If I had tried to stop it, then what?"

Before he could continue, a man barged into the bar. Screaming about a monster in the town.

Hero and Yangus looked at each other and mouthed, Trode!

They took off quickly after that and got the King and Princess out as quickly as they could.

Long story short, and girl named Valentina came and asked for their help. Her father is Kalderasha and he needs his crystal ball in order to have his fortune-telling skills back. Of course, Trode made the decision to help her because she reminded him of his precious Medea.

Hero and Yangus trained to raise their ability so they could complete this heavy task. And while they were doing this, they met a man at the top of the waterfall who gave Hero different kinds of cheeses.

Making their way down into the cave, Hero saw the crystal ball floating over the edge of the rocks. He reached for it only to have this giant orange fish rise from the stream of water.

"Wha ha ha! Surprise, surprise! Meet Geyzer! I am the master of this waterfall. Oh, how long it's been. How many people have gone and come, Ten long years and more I've waited. Ten years, I tell you! All that time hoping for the left one... I mean, the right one to come... But enough with the introductions! Now for the moment of muth! Does this brystall ball... er, crystal ball belong to you?

"Yes," exclaimed Hero.

"At last, we meet mace to mace, you halfwit human! Now I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget!"

It was a long, hard battle. And one thing that mystified Hero was how every time Geyzer did cursed mist he was not affected. Anyhow, now the monster was moaning about his wound.

"Oh, the pain of my old wound! Since I got this, I've not been right quite. And its all because of you!"

Hero and Yangus just looked at the being confused.

"You don't know what I'm talking about? Then you are not the true owner of this crystal ball. So strong, strong enough to withstand my fearsome might. You are no fortune teller. Wait! Could you be? The waterfall rears many humours, you know. The kingdom of Trodain was overrun by thornes. You were the one who survived. I will let you take this crystal ball. But pass this message to that fortune teller. Don't throw things in the waterfall!"

He dived back into the water leaving the humans to themselves. Hero then casted evac and went back to town.

They met again with Kalderasha and discovered Dhoulmagus went pass the checkpoint. So they will be headed their next. Wonder who they will meet next?


End file.
